earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: Scooby-Doo and the Spear of Destiny 1
Characters * Velma Dinkley * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * ??? Location * Coast City, CA * March 1st 2017, 1852 Local Time VOX Archive * Velma Dinkley: There it is. The museum is there on the right. * Fred Jones: I see it. * Daphne Blake: Park right out front. We'll put the Machine on lockdown mode. It'll be safe. * Fred Jones: scoff Even without lockdown mode, no tow truck is going to move the Machine. * Scooby-Doo: brakes, silence: 5.2 seconds, door opens, footsteps: 4 instances, quadrupedal footsteps, sniff, sniff Re're roo rate. * Shaggy Rogers: Like what do you mean 'too late'? We can't be. The world's still here, buddy. * Scooby-Doo: Re're not arone. * Shaggy Rogers: scoff Of course. I'm sure there's a nightwatchman or some cleaning crew. * Scooby-Doo: sniff Ruh-ruh. Romering rorse. * Velma Dinkley: beep, clatter, click Jinkies... Scooby ain't kidding. Look at these readings... * Daphne Blake: Jeepers. * Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks. * Fred Jones: Who could generate that kind of mojo? * Velma Dinkley: Lord of Chaos? A really powerful wizard or two. * Fred Jones: So... I should bring the big guns? * Daphne Blake: I'd say so. I'll take two. * Velma Dinkley: Same here. * Shaggy Rogers: Like, if it's cool with you all, me and Scooby will guard the Machine. * Scooby-Doo: Arreed. * Daphne Blake: Fat chance, you two. clatter Here you go, Norville. * Shaggy Rogers: Like, a shotgun? Really? I don't know how to- * Fred Jones: That's a rifle. * Shaggy Rogers: Like, what's the difference? * Fred Jones: You know, on second thought... clatter Just use your magic to watch our flank. * Shaggy Rogers: whimper, sigh Like, you said it, buddy. * Daphne Blake: clatter, clatter, footsteps Alright, team... Let's do this. Fred? * Fred Jones: Yeah? * Daphne Blake: You take point. Velma and I will cover you and Shaggy and Scooby will bring the rear. * Fred Jones: You got it. door opens, footsteps, rapid footsteps: 3 instances, quadrupedal footsteps Clear. Going in. 4 instances, quadrupedal footsteps * Scooby-Doo: shatter, feet shifting: 4 instances Rorry. Ry rad. * Shaggy Rogers: sigh Like, Scoobs... You got to watch that tail. * Scooby-Doo: I raid rorry. * Fred Jones: sigh Let's go... footsteps: 4 instances, quadrupedal footsteps * Shaggy Rogers: scoff Scoobs, what did I say about watching that tail? * Scooby-Doo: Ruh? * Shaggy Rogers: Wait, if you're there then what is touching my leg- gasp Zoinks! clinching, thud, grunt, body hastily dragged on floor, panicked screaming, frantic flailing, smash * Scooby-Doo: Raggy! growling, rapid quadrupedal footsteps, barking, tentacle whip, pained whine * unison: Fred Jones: No, Scooby! Velma Dinkley: Shaggy! Daphne Blake: Don't chase-'' * '''Daphne Blake:' sigh Well, let's not just stand there! Light it up! * Velma Dinkley: 3 instances, rapid footsteps: 3 instances, gunfire: 3 instances, distant screech, tentacle lashing, rapid footsteps: 3 instances, smash, feet staggering: 3 instances, clatter, tentacle lash, whack My glasses! cinching, thud, clatter, scream, body hastily dragged on floor Whoa there, monster. I'm not into this kind of anime. click, electric crackle, electric shock on flesh, distant screech, whack, whack, electrical crackle, electric shock on flesh, distant scream, tentacle slither, frantic breath That was close... * Daphne Blake: Good work, Velma... Freddy, seal that door! * Fred Jones: On it! rapid footsteps * Velma Dinkley: footsteps Daph, check Scooby... I'll check Shaggy. * Daphne Blake: Right. clatter He's got a pulse... but I'm not a vet. I don't know- Wait... Is he faking? * Velma Dinkley: scoff Could be... I was just thinking the same about Shaggy here. whack Get up, you big faker! 3.4 seconds Shaggy, I swear the next one is going to really hurt. If you're faking, you better call 'uncle' right now or my steel-toed boots are going up your- * Daphne Blake: Wait. Vel, I got a better idea. foil crinkling, clatter Catch this. * Velma Dinkley: foil crinkling Smelling salts? * Daphne Blake: giggle Something like that. Pop that under his nose and- * Shaggy Rogers: seal broke, sniff, sniff, gasp, foil crinkling I'll take that! Thank you, very much- Hey! * Scooby-Doo: rapid quadrupedal footsteps, whack, foil crinkling, sniff, sniff Rey! Rhat's rhe rig irea? * Daphne Blake: scoff Essence of Scooby snack. Just an empty foil bag I had stored the last batch in. I figured that would work. * Shaggy Rogers: scoff Not cool, Daph. Like, totally not cool! * Scooby-Doo: Arreed. Rhat ras rude. * Daphne Blake: scoff I'll make it up to you two later. I got a fresh batch in the Machine. * Shaggy Rogers: sigh Fine, but it better be a really good batch... and we're getting extra for being ragdolled by a hentai monster. * Fred Jones: footsteps A what? Have we faced one of those before? * Velma Dinkley: footsteps No, Freddy. It's not a real thing... at least, I hope it's not a real thing. shudder That seemed to be a low-level eldritch entity. * Fred Jones: Low-level? That tentacle was huge... I'd hate to see the whole thing. * Daphne Blake: Let's hope we can deal with its summoner before we run into it again. You got that door sealed off, Freddy? * Fred Jones: I did... and that reminds me. You're gonna want to see this. Come here, gang. 4 instances, quadrupedal footsteps I saw this glyph when I was jamming the door. That's something magical, right? I mean, it has to be... the way it's glowing like that. * Daphne Blake: sigh Velma... Is that what I think it is? * Velma Dinkley: Yes, that's a sigil of blood magic. I... I can't read it, though. It's... Enochian. It is not meant to be understood by the likes of me. Shaggy? * Shaggy Rogers: Yeah, like, you don't want to know what it is, Vel. * Velma Dinkley: sigh You can't read it, can you? * Shaggy Rogers: Like not a clue what it says... * Fred Jones: Okay, I'll settle for knowing what the hell Enochian is. * Daphne Blake: The language of the angels. * Fred Jones: Oh, so it's good thing then. * Velma Dinkley: No. While angels may have created the language, it is also used bey demons, devils, Fae, and powerful sorcerers. It's high-level expletive. What little I can make it out, it seems to be an alarm of some sort, possibly tethered to a summoning circle elsewhere. * Daphne Blake: I am willing to bet that whoever put this up here knows we're here. * ???: footsteps Dat bet wud be a sure ting, mi luv. chuckle Mystery Incorporated, mi assume? Mi ave wonda, eff wi did eva to meet, eff wi wud be friends or foes. chuckle, stomp, eldritch crackle Suh which it? Duh mi kill yuh now or yuh wudda like fi help wid mi acquisition? * Shaggy Rogers: gulp Like what do we do, Daph? * Fred Jones: Give me the word and I can ventilate this witchdoctor... * Daphne Blake: Don't fire... not yet, anyway. footsteps You want us to help you steal a relic? scoff Why would we do that? * ???: To kip it outta di wrong hands, of course. chuckle Well, hands more wrong dan fi mi, dat a. chuckle Suh which it? Trivia and Notes * Story continues in ObMod: Scooby-Doo and the Spear of Destiny 2. Links and References * ObMod: Scooby-Doo and the Spear of Destiny 1 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Velma Dinkley/Appearances Category:Scooby-Doo/Appearances Category:Shaggy Rogers/Appearances Category:Fred Jones/Appearances Category:Daphne Blake/Appearances Category:Papa Midnite/Appearances Category:Mystery Incorporated/Appearances Category:Mystery Machine/Appearances Category:Coast City/Appearances